In a battery for use in a hybrid vehicle and an electric vehicle, a lithium-ion secondary battery or a lithium polymer secondary battery for use in a stationary storage battery for household use or for industrial use, in accordance with miniaturization or weight reduction thereof, in place of a conventionally used metallic packaging member, the use of a lamination packaging material in which a resin film is laminated on both surfaces of a metal foil is increasing. It also has been considered to install an electric double layer capacitor, a lithium-ion capacitor, etc., using a laminate packaging material on an automobile and a bus (see Patent Documents 1 and 2).
In a current power storage device, as described in Patent Documents 1 and 2, in a state in which a tab lead is connected to an electrode body and the tip of the tab lead is pulled out to outside the electrode body, packaging materials are heat-sealed, so that the electrode body is sealed inside the packaging member.